


let your heart win

by Justanothervampire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothervampire/pseuds/Justanothervampire
Summary: Will Solace is easy to be around. Maybe that's why Nico has a crush on him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	let your heart win

**Author's Note:**

> I only listened to That's What You Get by Paramore while writing this (that's also where I got the title).  
> Follow me on tumblr: justanotherghostking

Nico can’t fall in love with Will. He can’t 

He already fell for Percy and that crushed him. Even now, just thinking about it hurts him. Like his body is trying to destroy itself.

But when Wills is around him everything’s different. When Will looks at him it feels like breathing fresh air after suffocating for a long time.

He wonders if anyone can notice. He hopes not.

Just now Will went up to him in front of his friends at the campfire. And Nico felt like he couldn’t keep a neutral expression. He worried that Jason and Percy could tell, but at the same time he didn’t care. 

Will asked Nico to follow him, and brought him by the lake. 

At least Nico only had to worry about Will seeing him. 

They haven’t known each other for very long, yet it felt like forever. They already had inside jokes and Will would tell him about why he ran away to camp. 

When Nico was with Will, it felt like time would go by very fast and he worried that their time would run out and Will wouldn’t want him anymore or Nico would have to leave and he wouldn’t be able to come back. 

Nico wished he could live in the moment and just stay with Will forever. 

Will had pretty eyes. They reminded Nico of the sky, usually a light blue color. 

They reminded him of days everyone could spend outside and no one could be mad at each other. Why ruin such a nice day focusing on negative things? 

Looking at Will's eyes calmed Nico, and made Nico believe that he could trust Will with anything.

And he did. He told Will everything, from anything he could remember from his childhood to Tartarus. More than he ever told anyone. And Will listened. 

Will told him about his mother’s boyfriend. Who refused to tell her anything that happened in the house when she was away. Who he absolutely hated but never said anything because no one would believe him anyway. 

Will also told him how much it hurt to lose his brothers. Nico realized he found someone who understood him.

And that night Will told Nico about his feelings and Nico tried not to cry but he did anyway. 

This time they were happy tears. 

Will kisses him then, just a small peck on the lips. 

Still, a small part of Nico worried about what would happen if Will left him. It would hurt, he believed, worse than anything else he ever endured. 

Yet, the way Will looked at him made him believe that would never happen. Will would stay with him. And as long Will wanted him, he would fight to make sure nothing got in the way of that.


End file.
